Sweet Revenge
by Mrs. Semple
Summary: Two legendary femmes, come to realizations that they are never coming back. But what happens when the one that told them these deceiving lies lusts for them? They were supposed to be dead… but I guess that's not the case now is it?- Rewrite in progress!
1. Chapter 1

*******Remembering the Past*******

_**I do not own transformers nor do I own the character Chaos but rather my own that will be mentioned throughout the story. This is my first transformers story and my very first story ever! I hope that this will be read and please review. Criticism is most definitely welcome! If anybody has any advice and or ideas please feel free to inbox me or post it in your review. I would love to thank Deceptifemme for allowing me to use her OFC (Chaos) and for helping me with writing this story. I give Deceptifemme half credit for helping and writing parts of the story as well. Again I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARECTERS! There will be other characters that will be mentioned in here that do not belong to me but rather Deceptifemme. Again I thank you my fellow femme! **_

**Baliarah's POV! Pronounced- Ba-lair-e-ah**

**Cybertron was growing weaker by the astrosecond. That is why we were forced to leave. There was nothing left. Megatron and the armies he commanded known as the decepticons had left the last surviving femmes to parish, along with those annoying autobots that actually survived the decepticons wrath. That glitch headed mech fead us lies. He knew that as we became older that we would grow stronger and be able to over power him. Well a select few of us would become more powerful then the rest. In my opinion it was a wise decision of him but if it wasn't I that was left there.  
The black tongued mech said, "That you need too stay here for the greater good of Cybertron". Saying, "That if we left Cybertron, our enemies the autobots would return and over run the planet we once called our home". My companion and I were forced to bid our goodbyes too our mate. Who is still alive but a millennia away. Chaos and I both share a very common interest. And that is who we hold very close to our sparks. Our lover, my mate Starscream second in command of the Decepticon army. Oh how we miss him. We were younger then, brought up in a life of war and poverty. Chaos is a different story though. The other femme is many thousands of years younger than I. She is a gifted fighter. She was trained very well I presume. I myself had tried training her my ways but she isn't as flexible and felinish as me, so it was difficult to teach her. Also she doesn't have fangs. Plus she doesn't have the ability to shape shift. Instead she is a dangerous triple changer.  
A while back Starscream noticed her when she was new to the ranks. One, of the few femmes that had a goal to become a warrior. But that isn't the only thing that drew him too her. It was what he saw in her. She is intelligent, seductive, fast, and has the personality of no other than Starscream himself. He was entreaged by her. I was supposed to be the femme that he looked at that way though. Not a mere sparkling such as herself. I would notice how he would smirk at her when ever they would hold a discussion or at least try to. He was more quiet and sneaky. More than what he was before she showed up. Thundercracker and Skywarp noticed his difference in mood as well. I was jealous for a time until I realized that she would never take my sparkmate away from me. **

**Chaos had many things to learn. She was inexperienced in fighting a very powerful opponent such as myself. As for I defended MY right to be with Starscream, we had already decided that our sparks had chosen each other before she came along and tried to ruin it all. This youngling thought that she could best me, but in the end she thought wrong. For her it was a lesson well learned for a time being. But what I did didn't stop her for very long. It just made her more cautious. Chaos knew not to go near the second in command when I was close by. I was very protective of him and would usually linger around stalking the bot that upset him. The other decepicons knew that it was unwise to upset him not just because they would have to deal with his high pitched tantrums but the strongest femme in the entire decepticon ranks as well. Well technically one of the strongest femmes in the entire decepticon ranks.**

**The reasons why I didn't terminate her were very simple actually. She could be of use to us. She was a fighter that's for sure. I studied how she would spar with one of the mechs or take on multiple. Her moves were fluid and sturdy. She used much force but didn't move much. She mixed her aerial moves with her ground moves. Much like me. She was able to figure out what moves her opponent would use next. A very skilled and calculating femme. In battle I've never seen her fall or get badly injured to the point where she is unable to fight. Unless it was done by me. Chaos would fly overhead of the merciless battles with us the flyers. Since she had the ability to fly. She and I would compete in the skies, showing off our skills. Starscream and his trine knew that we where in a feud. They could sense the tension when we where about to fly in on the autobots and cause havoc. **

**Starscream had asked her to be apart of the aerospace. Saying, "She was a gifted flyer and that only the best of the decepticon flyers were apart of the aerospace". He had said, "That you better not disappoint me and make your superior look like a fool for allowing a nuisance into the command". It was as if he was forcing us to coexist. It only made me more aggressive towards her. But eventually, after many battles we started to talk and found other things that interested the two of us. There was no more friction between us that involved the mech that we loved. After a time of becoming acquaintances we started to form a stronger bond that made us protective of each other. Almost like being protective of Starscream, but more in a way of a friendlier gesture. It finally dawned on me that I had accepted Chaos. **

**That was then. In the past that was now just distant memories. Starscream had asked us before his departure to protect each other. We both promised that if anything were to happen to either of us that we would parish without the other. All three of us promised that we would someday be reunited. It was spark breaking to see him leave without a second glance of course decepticons aren't known for their weakness. **

**The Nemesis, decepticon headquarter war craft lifted up off the metallic and rocky terrain of Cybertron with many others and took off for the unknown. That was the last that we have seen of those who are now dead. There are still many that left that orn that still live and thrive. Some may be in very terrible condition or still serving that glitch headed, lying, cruel, and power hungry mech. He only wished to rule the galaxy and nothing more. He may be a dangerous enemy but not as dangerous as I. if only we knew what would have been many Megacycles later.**

**Chaos and I have both declared that we do not serve under Megatron but rather out mate. Starscream is the only one that has any dominance over the two of us. Then again we are the last of the seekers apart from Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream. Seekers will only follow one and that is who is commander of the aerospace. Only a seeker can become leader of it as for we are the founders of it. Nobody can best us in the sky. Especially me. I have never been beaten in a competition to show off my strength and aerial skills. Neither has Chaos apart from when we collide. Or when she faces Skywarp for instance. That mech is very conniving, not too mention he warps and likes to confuse and tease his opponent. Acting very absurd. Like how I am but I'd rather confuse and play around with my prey. I find it much more amusing. Its funny how they shrink away from you when you get near their wings or when you dive at them or lash at them. They overreact. After all it's just fun and games right? **

**Chaos and I had finally left that dead planet and the off lined femmes after much debating. It took awhile too part with what we had come to feel safe with. Well maybe not that safe but to an extent. Now we are venturing to the unknown. We hope that in our search for other decepticons that we will come across a war craft or possible the nemesis. If so then we will be reunited once again, but if we don't then we will have to wait until the right time. As for finding others it will be rather easy for me. I hope. I have already sent at least five signals in every direction. We have gotten the signal with a hidden signal from prime that was sent to any surviving refugee autobots. Assuming that is the direction and were the other decepticons are. That is the chosen direction that we will follow. Of course if Optimus Prime is there then surely Megatron will follow or vise versa. All we can do now is wait in the cold merciless depths of space.**

**Hopefully it won't be a long wait, because there is bound to be wear and tear on our armor. Since we are seekers it will regenerate as it does for any other bot, but ours does it more quickly and efficiently. That always comes in handy because in the midst of battle it is important to remain in good condition so you can cause more damage. Just like how it is an amazing advantage to be able to cut off and ignore a wound. Other wise we will become distracted. We can shut down the sensors and nerve wires in that specific area. Only a seeker can do that.**

_**This entire chapter was based on the past. The next chapter will take place in the present. Again Please review. Any misspellings please notify me! Again thank you **__**Deceptifemme! Until next time! Oh and if anybody is interested I need a beta!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shooting Stars**

_**Hello everybody! I just wanted to thank all of you that read and reviewed! Again I do not own transformers only my own character. Chaos is deceptifemme's not mine. Please again review it really makes me feel like I did really well if you review. Thank you for taking the time to read me story. Now lets continue! On with the story shall we…..**_

**Chaos and I flew side y side. The two of us have been flying like this utter silence for quiet some time now. The only noise emanating from our thrusters. The only frustration out here at the moment was that there is no way on determining how long we have been venturing out in this dark never ending vacuum. The only things that are out here are the vast number of energy balls known as stars and organic based planets that seam to be untouched by age. Much like my species.**

**If only we had energon or at least a way to replenish our system and energy levels.**_** Maybe there is a way…. **_**I felt my comm link immediately open knowing that it was the red and black femme flying beside me. **

"**Yes what is it Chaos?"**

"**I was wondering how we are going to like survive out here without energon, because there's basically no way that we can get energy in order to make us some energon."**

"**Hmmmm well I suppose that there is one method that I know of so we can gather energy."**

"**But how are we going to convert that into energon?"**

"**We don't need to. Remember how I told you megacycles ago that I have the ability to drain others of their energy in order to replenish my own?"**

"**Yes… but how the frag are we gunna do that! I mean there's nothing out here to take the energy we need from!" she said with frustration lacing every word that came out of her vocalprosessors. **

"**Chaos, you have to open your optics. We are surrounded by so much raw power and energy."**

"**All I see are billions of stars. Wait are you trying to tell me that we are going to take energy from a star?" excitement and wonder was caught in everything she said.**

"**Exactly!" **

"**Oh ok now I know what the plan is. But wait I got a question for yah. How the frag do you attempt on doing this exactly?"**

"**Actually we just have to get close enough for me to be able to absorb some of the energy radiating off of it without us getting scorched." I simply stated.**

"**Hey what about me!" the young femme said playfully.**

"**I will transfer the energy to you and it will then raise and replenish you entirely."**

"**Well in that case we better hurry, because im starting to run low."**

**With those last words our thrusters fired up and we gained more speed. The two of us sped our way past numerous stars and planets to a star that had a ring of asteroids around it. We circled around the enormous star looking for a safe place to land and be able to tend to any injures that we might have gotten from before or after our departure, and rest without being melted. **

**Myself and Chaos approached the mass of debris and rock as we slowed our descents. Fluidly transforming from our cybertronian jet modes landed upon an asteroid that seemed stable enough too support our weight. It shook beneath our feet. Vibrating with the power we enforced into it.**

**The suns heat was much welcomed. It soothed my fatigued limbs which needed to stretch and desired to tear a mech apart. The brilliant large sapphire wings that rested upon my back immediately relaxed and took in as much warmth from the sun as the could. Everything about the warmth and recharging was very tempting. But first I need energy and end up going into stasis.**

**Without a second thought I started to gather energy. Consuming large quantities of the suns life force. Optics glowed, wings rose, dents diminished, limbs no longer aching, amour started to become repaired, and all my systems became fully functional. All because of the renewed energy that was surging from the sun and into my body.**

**Chaos looked at my lean metallic body in astonishment. The black had returned too my large breast plates, talons all the way to my elbows, my strong and durable hip plating, parts of my helm, and lastly from my knees all the way down to the very tips of my stilettoed feet in just a matter of clicks. As I looked at her I felt as though I had been reawakened from a long miserable stasis.**

**It had been a long time since this amount of strength had been in my body. The rest of my armor brightened and started to slowly darken to its original dark glistening sapphire blue. **

"**Oh my Primus." Chaos muttered in disbelieve.**

"**This feels so amazing. Now I'm starting to feel like my old self before Megatron deserted us. And you my young friend will feel refreshed as well."**

"**Then hurry up, the faster we leave here the better. If we do this quickly then we will be able to reach Starscream quicker if you hurry! Plus I don't want dulled armor anymore!"**

"**You will have to wait your turn. Patience is the key to our survival also it is the key to reaching our beloved." I growled out and continued "or I'll leave you hear to die. Then everything will go back to the way they were before our little incident those vorns ago. Do I make myself clear youngling?"**

**The other femme never said a word after my dangerous threat, but instead muttered to herself. She knew that I would follow through with what I said and knew better than too test me. After gathering all of what my body could consume I glanced over at my companion and motioned for her to come forward.**

**The femme sat beside me and looked deep within my optics all the way to my humming light blue spark. She cocked her head to the side, giving the only indication that she was ready. I started the process by transferring a small amount of energy that I was currently collecting. Chaos gasped as she felt the surge of power enter her. Something that she wasn't used too. **

**Red ruby optics brightened and she went rigid. Talons twitched uncontrollably as they dug into the rock beneath us. Mouth agape with nothing protruding out of it. The amount of energy that was entering her was a bit overwhelming. Her back was arched as her sensors became fully functional. All of the injuries and scratches left her metallic body as if they had never been there before. Wing rose as the power seeped into her core warming her entire body until it was a light hint of a cherry red. Her black and red sleek but built forms colors started to regenerate and no longer become dull. **

**With our levels and bodies no longer damaged we fell into blissful recharges.**

_**Sooo I just wanted to thank all of you again. Please review it really truly makes me feel accomplished plus I would like to here your opinions. I only do this for you! I would like to thank my fellow femme Deceptifemme again. She inspired and helped me write. Well maybe not this chapter but she inspired! Thank you! Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm excited for what all of you have to say lol. Please review! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Just giving everybody a heads up on that! Now let us continue with this story shall we?...**

**After our long satisfying recharges we took off and headed in the direction of the signal that I breached. With full energy levels we were skyrocketing too our designation. The billions of stars, solar systems, and planets became a blur as we raced one another. Chaos and I felt deep within our sparks that the second in command of the decepticon was close by. An instinctional pull made me feel the need to contact the seeker to make sure that we were indeed closing in on our destination. Hopefully we were able to contact the command trine. **

"**Aerospace lutenant to Commander."**

"**Commander responding- who is this?" came the raspy voice of the mech I haven't seen for a millennia. I nearly faltered in mid space. I wasn't expecting to hear that voice. Thank primus my thrusters didn't short circuit.**

"**I order you to answer my question soldier. Who is this?" said the scratchy voice.**

"**This is Baliriah and Chaos." I stated**

"…**That is absurd! Last news I heard from Cybertron was that all the femmes died… Baliriah and Chaos are no more they are off lined! Dead!"**

"**Well Screamer that is a total lie because we are not as off lined as you where let on too believe."**

"**How can that be? Shockwave searched for any surviving femmes and found no energy signatures. Megatron will not be pleased with your supposed return."**

"**He can shove it up his tail pipe for all I care." The anger started to swell up and overwhelm me, but I remand calm and collect.**

**Chuckling Starscream said "He can terminate the both of you."**

"**You act like you have little faith in our glorious return and survival."**

"**It's not that." He snapped. I can tell that he was starting to believe that we are alive instead of off lined.**

"**Then what is it?" was my calm reply.**

"**It is just...illogical that you came here. The both of you will either die by Megatron's hands or the autobots."**

"**Starscream, clearly you belittle us. I'm not sure if it's because of the fact that we are femmes, but I will not tolerate it. We have come too far to die now! And for a mere mech to think so little of us. I will not tolerate it! We have grown stronger since our last encounter over a millennia ago. Do you really think that the two of us would give up so easily commander?"**

"**Of course you have grown stronger. The both of you had plenty of time to build up and perfect and master your skills. But how can you become more powerful in the way you mean hmmm? I do not believe that you femmes would give up like that. It isn't in your personality. And, if it where the both of you would have been by far definitely off lined by now." **

"**I mean that Chaos and I have grown stronger in strength, intelligence, skills, firepower, practically everything that we have the abilities to do Screamer." **

"**That is impossible! How can that be? There is no scientific explanation for this!" he screeched out in frustration.**

"**Starscream, it is possible for me. Incl-"**

"**How-"**

"**Will you shut up and listen for Primus sake! Now with I, I'm able to grow stronger in all of my abilities. So is chaos."**

"**But how is that possible. She isn't a shape shifter. **_**You **_**my**__**dear are the**__**only femme with that ability! The last of the legacy-"**

"**Yes of course I already knew that. But Chaos wasn't fully mature when you knew the femme. So therefore she has been able to grow stronger."**

"**Now I see. Why didn't you every say this piece of information before hand?"**

"**Because, **_**you**_** never asked." I said snidely. Acting like a smart aft.**

"**Femme you do not speak to your superior in that manner. You act like that to other decepticons but not your superiors. You will wind up killed."**

"**Starscream you and Megatron are the only ones superior to me. But I only take commands made by you and myself only."**

"**Of course I command you! The both of you femmes are part of the aerospace division! Therefore you are under my authority. Baliriah you should know that by now."**

"**My love that is very true, but we no longer take commands created by Megatron. Instead only you. That is what I have been trying too explain."**

"**So your allegiance is only to me… to end this war because there is no more good that can come from this." He said in a cautious manner.**

"**We only pledge our allegiance to you my lord. After all we only follow a seeker in command." I mused.**

"**Now do tell me why did you comm me?"**

"**We need your coordinates. We have no idea where any of the other decepticons are or if you have even established a base."**

"**Of course the decepticons have established a base. It is where the autobots can't reach without assistants. Close to the heat of the star. Chaos and you will be picking up signatures very shortly I presume."**

"**We have just now entered the solar system in which we feel that you are currently in. Right now we are passing a large giant. It seems to be approximately the same size as Cybertron."**

"**Good that means that the two of you have grown closer since we began our discussion. I feel that your signature is close. Not much that I can feel but a slight pull on my spark. Do you have a plan for your marvelous appearance? It would be very unwise if you came when Megatron is in a fowler mood then his usual." **

"**Uh actually we don't. Chaos was considering that we show up in the midst of battle. We kick the autobots afts and get praised. Making us become on Megatron's good side and stay off of the radar for a while."**

"**Chaos has much to learn with planning plots. But I myself have to admit it is well thought of."**

"**The autobots will falter in their tracks when they see two astonishing unexpected femmes show up. They will retreat when they learn that we have indeed returned and that they are gravely outnumbered."**

"**What is your current location as of right now?"**

"**Well our current location is that we are floating around in space trying to come up with a deveace plan to become noticed in order to become noticed and gain the attention of both the Decepticons and the Autobots. Oh and also we are configuring a way to mask our signatures so that nobody will know who we are until we expose our identities."**

"**That is very wise of you both. You will need a human alt mode before anything else. This will help you blend in better with your surroundings."**

"**What is a human?" I asked curiously. I've never heard of them before. **

"**Humans are a filthy organic based species. They are killing their very own planet. Low in technology. Very arrogant. The Autobots protect them. They believe that they are sentient beings. I myself am only interested in studying them. Such a nasty primitive species." **

"**The human race sounds very disturbing and cruel yet fascinating at the same time."**

"**There is nothing fascinating about them. The weapons they use are sparkling skill toys compared to our advanced weaponry. They have very short life spans."**

"**Oh so they can't be of use or we can't use them to our advantages?" **

"**They can be of use but very little."**

"**Hmmmm well it's a shame. It's not like we need them anyway. You did basically say that they were useless."**

"**Correct."**

"**You will contact us when you know of Megatron's plans to sabotage or attack the autobots. Am I right?"**

"**Yes I will. We will all be reunited once there is a battle. Your presence will overwhelm everybody that is n viewing range. Both enticing yet dangerous at the same time that is what chaos and you are." Starscream was being a flirt. This was deffinatly rare.**

"**Why thank you for the complement. You my dear commander and lord are a very strong, devilish, sneaky, and scientific seeker that I truly want this very moment. But sadly you are not here at this time. Chaos and I have been getting very lonely." I said very seductively. **

"**I will be in time my sweet. Trust me my young beautiful lutenant. When we reunite there will be plenty of time for what we all have in store for each other."**

"**Of course there will be plenty of time. I surely don't plan on time to stop and go backwards that's for sure." **

"**A battle will be taking place soon. Not at this moment but close enough. I will give you the coordinates for the planet known as Earth. There is were you will find an alt mode and all of your answers that you may possible posses." **

**Giving that the comm was closed and disconnected. Quickly enough Chaos and I both received what was needed from Starscream. Powering up our thrusters we blasted off into the direction where we were told too go.**_** Soon we will see each other again.**_** I ideally thought.**

**We were closing in on the planet. I could already feel the gravitational pull that was emanating off of it. It was beautiful. With its blue, white, and green hues. Stopping in our tracks we hacked into the humans main recourse supply for information on aircrafts. The internet. **

**Searching through pictures of various jets and war aircrafts. Coming to ones of our liking. Downloading the information and everything else we transformed into our new highly human tech alt modes. **

**Only then did we mask our signatures. It would be best if we stay hidden and lay low for a while. I needed too observe the numerous species that inhabited this planet. A very lethal predatory ability that I have complete control over. This ability that I have, to change my form into one that thrives on other planets would allow me access into the autobot base without being noticed. I was a very indeed a talented spy. I can picture it now. All of my future missions and accomplishments. The look on Megatron's faceplates along with all of the other decepticons and autobots will be priceless and unforgetting. That would most definitely be saved in my vast databanks.**

**We were now entering the atmosphere. Smoke and heat were emanating from our sleek forms as we pushed on forward and into the air. Gaining speed noises of screeching metal that made small organisms look up from there activities as we finally breached the atmosphere and entered the planets true form. Pulling up and assuring ourselves that we wouldn't crash we soared low over the landscape. Finding a secluded area that would ensure that we wouldn't be found and discovered we settled into. The area we were in would hide our frequencies due to the fact that it was very mountainous. Quickly we found a cave that we could hide in and blast up in order to make it deeper within the bedrock. This would be a very decent place to establish a base that we could use. Not a permanent one but a place just for now. All that we had to do know was sit and wait for the right time.**

**Well I just wanted to say thank you for all of the people that read my story. Again please review it really means a lot to me. Chaos will be getting more dialogue in the upcoming chapters! I promise! Any questions or ideas please message me!**


End file.
